Flauvic: Friend or Foe
by Savannah2
Summary: Chapter 8 is up at last! Review please! Flauvic returns and charms everyone at court, but one girl is not convinced. Her account of Flauvic's return is filled with romance, action and Court intrigues.
1. Chapter 1

Flauvic: Friend or Foe?  
  
Introduction  
  
It is several generations after Flauvic made his try for the throne when the Hillfolk decide that his heart has changed and he is ready to rejoin society. He charms the entire Court, but one person is not convinced. Nimiar, named for her grandmother who was in turn named for her aunt seems to be the only person that remembers Flauvic's history of deception. Are Nimiar's suspicions founded or has Flauvic truly changed?  
Chapter 1  
I was sitting in the Throne Room when it happened: an occurrence that would change the history of Remalna forever.  
  
I often spent time in the Throne Room when I needed some long, private thinking time. I thought that perhaps I could absorb some of the wisdom that the great people who had made decisions in this room had displayed over centuries of ruling Remalna.  
  
At the moment I was in a social pickle. I was the second daughter of the Queen and therefore much sought after by young men, particularly now that my Flower Day was past. I was worried about two of my swains. Apparently one had challenged the other to a duel and the stake was that whoever lost the duel would lose the opportunity to court me.  
  
The challenger was tall and handsome, but also immature and a buffoon. Unfortunately, he could handle a sword better than anyone at Court.  
  
The challenged was short and burly with wide, muscular shoulders that just about any lady would quietly admire behind her fan. What I didn't admire about the fellow was that he was a sniveling sycophant. He was always ready with some insincere compliment that was usually a subtle insult.  
  
I did not want a duel to be fought over me because it would ruin my reputation. Besides if Olaric, the handsome buffoon won, he would probably challenge all of my suitors to a duel and soon I would be stuck with only him and a bad reputation. I had considered threatening to break off our courtship if both of them did not back down from the duel, but then I would be obliged to actually court them instead of avoiding them whenever possible. My final option was to end my courtship immediately with the two men for trying to have a duel over me. I would probably have a reputation as a shrew. Or perhaps. inspiration hit me. I would acquire a reputation as a no-nonsense Lady. I was not to be toyed with and I would not allow men to fight over me like children.  
  
I stared at the goldenwood tree where the throne used to be and composed the letter I would write in my mind. Then, so imperceptibly I wondered if I was imagining it, the tree grew smaller. I focused on one of the branches and waited to see if I could see the mortar from the tile behind it. Slowly, so slowly I began to see the mortar and the tile. I could also see more branches as the top of the tree shortened.  
  
My heart started to beat quickly. Could something be happening to the Hillfolk? Was Flauvic, who had been turned into a tree in my great- grandmother's time returning? Would he be a human or a tree? I closed my eyes and forced myself to take slow, deep breaths. When I was composed and felt that I could act like a normal person, I calmly approached the entrance and asked one of the guards if he would be so kind as to fetch one or both of my parents. Immediately.  
  
I reentered the Throne Room and settled down to do some heavy-duty tree watching. My parents would probably be surprised that I needed them since I seldom consulted them at all. I was very different from my two older siblings. My older brother was outgoing and easy to get along with. He was also a quick thinker. People adored him and marveled over how smart and handsome he was. As a result he had a tendency to grow a bit of an ego, one that my parents and I were quick to deflate if it grew too large.  
  
My sister was just as famous as my brother, but for different reasons. She was known for wearing the latest fashions, knowing the juiciest gossip, and dallying with the most eligible young men in the kingdom.  
  
In comparison with my sibling's reputations, mine was relatively lack- luster. I was known first and foremost as a scholar. I had been given an ordinary royal education but when my tutors told my parents of my cleverness and desire to learn, they sent me to a university outside the kingdom so that I could receive extra training. I had spent two years away from home, returning only during the spring and autumn when the universities released students for the planting and the harvest. I had spent the springs in the mountains, studying the Hillfolk and researching for a book I was writing about them. In autumn I was dragged to Athanarel and forced to be sociable until I could return to the university and study and reflect to my heart's content. If my first love was learning, my second love was horses. They were ideal friends to a lonely girl who needed reassurance that there was somebody who would be honest about his feelings for her and was not just being kind because she was a princess. Four years ago I met my equine soul mate. I had been riding for years when I met him and was already well known as an excellent horsewoman.  
  
I was thirteen and I felt very ugly and insecure. My face constantly broke out into spots and I was a few pounds overweight. These problems may have seemed insignificant to an adult who has the benefit of hindsight, but to me in those awkward years it seemed like the end of the world.  
  
I was fat and ugly with a bumpy red face. People were still kind to me, but I suspected they were whispering behind their fans about how hideous I was. Then in the depths of my self-pity my Uncle Vidanric, Count of Tlanth and named for my great-grandfather, introduced me to Red.  
  
Red was a mistake. His mother was a lovely, fleet racehorse and his father a shaggy mountain pony. Their clandestine meeting had produced Red, a nicely built, medium-sized gelding who was a trial to everyone who met him.  
  
When he was a colt, he was not friendly and cute like all the others. He bullied his paddock mates and resisted human attempts to civilize him. When the time came for training, the trainers found him lazy, cranky, and mischievous. They eventually trained him into a relatively obedient horse, though an inexperienced rider would never be able to handle him properly. My uncle knew he needed to get rid of the horse, but despite or maybe because of the animal's perverse personality, he had developed a soft spot for the old stinker.  
  
When I arrived in Tlanth that summer my uncle knew about my riding prowess and told me to hop on old Red and give him a try. If I liked him by the end of the summer I could keep him.  
  
I hopped on old Red and after an hour I had foiled all of his efforts to act like an idiot. He was extremely dismayed. I had popped him back when he tried to walk off when I was mounting, slapped him when he tried to paw, and given him a solid spur in his belly when he had planted his nose in the dirt and attempted to stop suddenly.  
  
I adored Red from the first time he pinned his ears at me. He despised me and was not afraid to show it.  
  
Over time he gave me a grudging respect, though he still pinned his ears at me when he thought I was not looking and had a tendency to stop without warning if my attention wavered from riding for just one instant. We kept each other on our toes and I loved every minute of it.  
  
The spots had faded. I had grown rapidly shortly after that summer and remained slender. Now here I was a brilliant scholar and a skilled horsewoman, but still insecure, staring at a tree that was slowly shrinking.  
  
My father arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Darling, is there something wrong? One of the guards summoned me out of a tea with Cerwic." He said.  
  
The hint was obvious: this had better be important.  
  
"The goldenwood is shrinking." I replied in as calm a tone as I could manage.  
  
"What?" He looked at me as though I had lost my mind.  
  
"Look at it. It is shrinking slowly but surely. I wonder if it will disappear or if Flauvic Merindar will appear."  
  
He stared at the tree with me for a few moments, then said, "You are right it is shrinking. We had better tell your mother."  
  
He exited the Throne Room to have a discussion with the guards, then returned to me.  
  
"Nee, dear could you do me a favor? You know what with that piece you are doing over the Hillfolk and all you probably know them better than anyone. Could you and your odious gelding go to the mountains and make sure all is well with them."  
  
"Yes father. I will leave." I checked the nearest candle, "at second green." That gave me two hours to get my affairs in order and that included writing letters to my least favorite swains. I had better hurry! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I rode Red and ponied my little four-year-old mare, Lily, behind me. I hated her name. I had not named her. She had been a gift from some noble family or other. Their daughter had decided to name all of her horses after plants. I preferred generic horse names. I had tried to call her Dunny for a few days, but eventually reverted to the hated Lily. Not that I hated Lily, she was energetic, cute, eager to please, and too young to figure out ways to shirk out of work.  
  
Red alternately doted on and despised Lily. Some mornings they would scratch each other's manes over the fence. Other mornings he would squeal in rage and charge at her with his ears pinned and teeth bared. Lily did not help matters. She would flirt and sniff noses with other geldings over the fence and refuse to have anything to do with him. Between the two of us, poor old Red was whipped.  
  
I allowed Lily an extra-long lead rope. I could usually predict when Red was about to kick and persuade him to change his mind, but Red had a knack for being sneaky. Besides I would hate it if Lily got injured.  
  
I posted easily to Red's fast, ground eating trot and pointed him straight for the nearest mountains. I occasionally reverted to obscure back roads and cut across the forest a few times to save time, but I mostly stayed on the main road. I stopped once to switch to Lily, whose trot was not quite as nice as Red's, but she had a lovely canter. We did not have very far to go so I made her canter the entire way. Red trotted behind her as far as the lead rope would allow pinning his ears and bowing his neck every time he had to break into a canter.  
  
I eventually arrived at a village at the foot of the mountains. I had my horses stabled and rented a mountain pony. I handed Lily off to a groom, but tended Red myself. The last thing I needed to deal with was a mangled stable hand.  
  
The pony they gave me was a typical livery nag. I eventually thumped him into a rough, uneven trot. After I was well into the mountains, I allowed my poor, beleaguered mount to walk. I walked off of the trail and into the trees. I whistled and tried to draw the exact images of the tree shrinking into my head.  
  
In my studies I had learned that music was the only way for humans to initiate contact with Hillfolk. I also knew that the Hillfolk could communicate with us with images from the mind.  
  
I closed my eyes and sweated with concentration. Suddenly, I felt a rough hand on my leg. My pony had stopped. I looked down at the contoured bark- like skin of the Hill person. The Hill person touched my hands, which still held the reins. I felt a soft flutter in my head that is similar to the feeling of an insect crawling on my hand when I am not looking. Was it my imagination or was it really there?  
  
I did not see images so much as I felt feelings. Initially I felt anger at being trapped, which quickly gave way to despair. Then I felt a yearning, a desire that was surprisingly strong. Was the Hill person trying to convey Flauvic's emotions to me?  
  
The hand left my hands. I caught a quick glimpse of rustling leaves and then I was alone with my rotten pony.  
  
The nag was much easier to manage on the return road. I even made him canter.  
  
When I returned to the inn I allowed the horses and myself one time measure of rest before I left.  
  
I was very confused. What was Flauvic's desire? Had he used it to escape the Hillfolk? Had they let him go because it was a desire to do good? So many questions. I needed to get home.  
  
I arrived home two hours before dawn. My horses and I were exhausted. I dismounted Red and pawned him off on a groom. I was too tired to worry about his behavior and judging from his drooping head and only cocked back ears so was he.  
  
I staggered into the Throne Room still in my riding clothes. My vision was slightly blurry and I felt light-headed. Both sensations gave the scene before me a surreal feeling.  
  
There were many fuzzy soldiers in gold and green livery. A few courtiers appeared as brightly colored splotches that glittered disconcertingly with jewels. I could not look at the courtiers too long, all of that sparkling made me dizzy. I recognized a collection of people wearing the more drab clothing of scholars. I automatically gravitated toward them but then I thought, You are at Athanarel. You are a courtier here. It was difficult to walk toward all of those gaudy colors and glitters. I shuffled through puffy skirts and dressy pants to the front of the pack where I saw a familiar glitter person.  
  
"I am glad you could make it, Nee." My mother said, "After this is over, you may sleep and bathe."  
  
"So what happened in the mountains?" father asked.  
  
It would have been difficult enough to explain what had happened without feeling exhausted. "Um well I hired a pony at an inn and a right nag it was. The beast almost made me crazy. I got to the trees and whistled and thought and a Hill person touched me on the leg. Yes, right on the leg. Did you know that is the first recorded time that a Hill-person has touched a human? And then it grabbed my hand and."  
  
I remembered the reason I had visited the Hillfolk and stared at the dais. The tree was now humanlike in size and shape. Someone had wrapped a towel around his waist to protect the ladies' virgin female eyes from his nakedness.  
  
Then I remembered that I was supposed to be telling a story, "and it gave me feelings. Rage at first, then sadness, then yearning. I don't know what for. Then it left so I left." I shrugged and sank down onto a cushion that was slightly dizzying to look at because of its heavy embroidery.  
  
"Coffee, princess?" A servant appeared at my elbow.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." I grabbed a mug and sucked down its scalding contents, burning my tongue, but I was beyond caring.  
  
My vision cleared as did my mind. My eyes returned to the handsome figure whose features were becoming sharper with every second.  
  
When the tree perfectly resembled a man, the golden color dissipated. It was now the color of human skin, pale with a sallow tint.  
  
He blinked a few times revealing tawny, golden eyes. His lips curved up in an enigmatic half-smile. Was he amused? Scornful? Contented? Victorious? He did not get the opportunity to explain his look because he crumpled up and lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
The soldiers waved their swords at him, but settled down once they realized he was unconscious. A brave scholar darted up to the fellow to check his pulse and assure us that yes, he was alive.  
  
Shortly after that declaration one of the swishy skirts hauled me to my rooms where I bathed, stumbled into bed, and finally slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
I awoke to the sound of the palace bells ringing fourth green. I sat up and moaned. I was sore! I rode at least an hour every day, but my body was not used to spending three candles in the saddle. My maid, Annalise entered the room with a tray of food and coffee.  
  
"Good evening." She said cheerfully, "It's about time you got up. Will you be wanting a bath?"  
  
"Please." I replied, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I was not as sore as I expected. I could walk at least. I inched to the table, babying my poor legs. After my bath I would stretch them properly and take the horses out because they were probably sore also. I drank my coffee and ate the rolls and fruit Annalise had set out.  
  
After I had bathed and seen to my horses, Annalise reminded me that Senaric's celebration ball for her brother's impending wedding was to be tonight. It would be an awful slight if I failed to go so I gritted my teeth and tried not to think of how my legs would feel tomorrow.  
  
Annalise dressed me in a lovely dark violet gown that I did not remember I had. "Where did this come from?" I asked.  
  
"It was meant as a going-away present, but your parents decided to give it to you early because of your efforts with the Hillfolk." Annalise replied.  
  
"Oh, I'd best give them my thanks then." I said.  
  
Dragging myself to the ball was almost as difficult as dragging myself to the Throne Room had been.  
  
I usually loved dancing and was considered a graceful dancer, but that night I could barely manage to get through the measures without tripping over myself. I longed to sit down, but as a princess it was my duty to dance with every man who asked at least once.  
  
After two hours, I finally sat down. I hoped that if I could remain in the background no one else would ask me to dance.  
  
I thought my wishes were to be answered until the most handsome and the most odd-looking young man I had ever seen approached. When he caught me staring at him, his lips curved into an enigmatic half-smile. It was Flauvic Merindar, the man in the tree!  
  
He bowed gracefully and gestured at the cushion beside me. "May I be so presumptuous as to occupy this cushion?"  
  
"Certainly," I said, forcing a polite smile, "be my guest." As long as you do not make me dance, I thought crankily. I did not feel like talking.  
  
"They tell me you are the one who discovered that I was changing." His voice contained a slight drawl that disguised any slight emotion that may have otherwise been expressed.  
  
"That is correct. I noticed that you were shrinking." I replied. I was unnerved. This man, once a tree was talking to me! What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to act?  
  
"You speak to me like you would one of your professors." He commented, using that annoying lack of tone.  
  
"Well," I said, feeling flustered, "I do not know what to make of you. Yesterday you were a goldenwood, now you are a man. Your manner is impossible to read and frankly, I barely know you."  
  
His mouth curved slightly further up, "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Flauvic Merindar."  
  
"I am Nimiar Shevraeth. It is nice to meet you."  
  
"It is nice to meet you too," his mouth returned to its half smile, "but you already know my name. In fact you probably know more about my history than anyone in Remalna."  
  
"What makes you sat that?" I replied, trying to foresee where this conversation was going.  
  
"You are writing a paper about the Hillfolk for the university are you not?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well it only stands to reason that you would research my period in history because there are two major touches between Hillfolk and humans in two years." He said.  
  
"Would it trouble you if I asked you about your time as tree?" I asked.  
  
"Not in the least, though I was initially distressed, I am now glad of the change. I view life differently now." He replied.  
  
"How have your views changed?" I asked. I shifted my legs to relieve my stiff muscles.  
  
"You have been moving stiffly all night. You were wearing riding clothes when I first saw you." He did not ask a question, but I knew he wanted an answer.  
  
"I rode all day and night to reach the Hillfolk to make sure no harm had come to them and that they knew what was happening. Please tell me how your views have changed." I said.  
  
"When I was young, all I wanted was political power but I was not strong of character or mature enough to handle it. My time as a tree, listening to Remalna conduct its business and the Hillfolk whispering wisdom to rebuild my mind taught me that there is more than one kind of power and the one I had considered the most important was the least. There is power in love, friendship, learning and a thousand other things. I learned only to arm myself against my enemies, not for the joy of it. I spent many years happily observing from the tree. I was learning how to live. Now it is time for me to start." He said then smiled. A full, real smile that stretched across his face and crinkled the skin around his eyes.  
  
His face reddened and he confessed in a whisper, "I think that was my first real smile in public."  
  
I could not keep myself from smiling in reply. Oh, he was a charmer all right. "It grows easier with practice." I said.  
  
Just then a cluster of courtiers with Olaric in the middle approached. Judging from his flushed face and meandering walk, he had indulged in more wine than was wise. He bowed, forcing me to rise and curtsy. "Nimiar, you are neglecting your suitors."  
  
Flauvic had risen to his feet and bowed. Olaric stood too close to him and stage whispered into his ear, "You had better watch her. One day she is enamored of you and the next she won't give you the time of day."  
  
Flauvic's half-smile twitched slightly before he replied, "I will take your advice for what it is worth."  
  
Olaric did not know how to reply to Flauvic's subtle insult so he reverted to his usual retort. "I challenge you to a duel, sunrise tomorrow."  
  
"I decline." He replied.  
  
"Coward. You are perfect for each other, a sneak and a coward!" Olaric said contemptuously.  
  
"You are right Olaric, Flauvic is more perfect than you. Come Flauvic, I must introduce you to Harauld's latest dish. It is chicken in this most exquisite sauce." I said, smoothly navigating us away from Olaric and his cronies.  
  
"Baron Emeric is waving to me. I had better see what he needs." I said when we were safely away. I felt embarrassed that he had publicly defended me, as though I could not have handled the matter myself. At the same time I felt flattered that such a handsome man as he might speak in my defense. I needed to think things through.  
  
"I should check in with the king. He is keeping me under a close watch." Flauvic said. He bowed with a slight flourish, then left.  
  
I happily approached Prince Emeric of Renselaeus, who had in fact been waving. Despite his age, a shade past forty, Prince Emeric and I were close friends. I found that I could discuss serious subjects ranging from hypothetical moral dilemmas to literature and politics with him.  
  
He bowed. I curtsied. "I am glad you showed up, Princess Nimiar, I now have someone with whom I can carry out an intelligent conversation."  
  
"Am I not intelligent, darling?" His wife, Princess Arian arrived bearing two full wineglasses, one of which she gave to her husband and offered the other to me.  
  
"No, thank you. I am not thirsty." I said.  
  
"You know that I consider you perfectly intelligent, but I have heard all of your conversation. I have yet to hear all of Nimiar's." Her husband replied good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is." Princess Arian said with mock resignation, "Why don't you just take me out behind the barn and put me out of my misery like an old horse."  
  
"Who would take care of me in my old age?" he retorted.  
  
"You are so ornery." She scolded and slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Nimiar, never marry an ornery man. They are more trouble than they are worth." She said.  
  
"Actually," Emeric said, "I wanted to ask you what you think of our tree- boy."  
  
"I am not sure what to think of him. He appears sincere in his wish to do good in Remalna, but according to the histories, he is an excellent liar." I replied.  
  
"What would you do with him if you had the choice?" he asked.  
  
"I would probably need to give it more thought, but the idea that comes into my head first is to send him away as far as we can so that he will make trouble somewhere else." I said.  
  
"What if he is sincere?" He said.  
  
"Are you willing to bet a kingdom on that?" I countered.  
  
"Point well taken, but if he is far away, could he not take over that country then use its army to conquer ours?"  
  
"Not if the country is on the other side of the world. He would have to fight several countries that have magic. Besides, history shows that he is not very keen on armies. He prefers to sneak around and attack when no one expects it."  
  
"Good girl, I see your mind has not atrophied during all the time you spent languishing at the university." He said.  
  
"So, when will you visit us in Renselaeus?" his wife asked.  
  
"I leave for the university in three weeks, so probably in a month. I did not know you were leaving Court."  
  
"Yes, we will return there for the winter in two weeks." She replied.  
  
"I will miss you and Emeric at Court."  
  
"We will miss you also." She said.  
  
The bell rang second white, which was the earliest time I could politely leave. "I must be going." I said.  
  
"We will go with you. I am exhausted." Emeric said.  
  
We bid the host good night and congratulated her on the ball before we left.  
  
I fell asleep in the carriage to Athanarel. Arian woke me up and made sure I arrived in my rooms where my maid helped me out of my clothes and into bed.  
  
After that first social engagement, Flauvic never sought me out when I was alone. My parents and I arranged a time when I could question him closely about his being a tree and the Hillfolk. Until that time, he treated me like everyone else did, polite and slightly distant. We danced on occasion, but he danced with many ladies, in fact, he was becoming the Court pet. Women adored his looks and manners and men respected him because he was both a formidable card player and sword-fighter.  
  
I spent the next week stealing moments with my horses and books then dragging myself to various functions and entertainments. I had to plan our time in the library a week in advance because of my grueling social schedule.  
  
I arrived early so that I could scan my notes and prepare my materials. I wore an old shirt whose cuffs were spotted black from old ink stains. I had placed a nice sleeveless dress over it so that hopefully visitors would not notice my shirt.  
  
Flauvic entered the library just as the bell was ringing second gold. Two Ladies who were presumably looking for a book entered with him and lingered in the room, staring at him and whispering.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." He said.  
  
I did my best to ask questions and take notes as though there were not gaggles of ladies walking in every few minutes, whispering and giggling at us before leaving.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like the twentieth bunch of ladies had left I proposed to Flauvic, "Why don't we move to the archive room?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. We might get a bit more privacy." He said.  
  
I packed up my quills, papers, and an inkstand and moved into an archive room that held memoirs and Court diaries.  
  
It was much easier to talk now that we were not under the microscope of the Court ladies and I gathered much valuable information. I was surprised when the bell rang for first green. I had not covered even half of the information I intended to discuss. "Oh no!" I said when I heard the bell, "I have so much more I need to ask."  
  
Flauvic gave me a full, real smile and said, "We could arrange another meeting."  
  
"Do you have a free morning three days from now?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Good, I will meet you at second gold."  
  
Flauvic and I met in the archive room. I knew that not even the boldest of the court ladies could fabricate an excuse to enter the cramped archive room, so I wore my usual university attire, a shirt, tunic, and breeches in muted, practical colors. Again I was a few minutes early so that I could prepare for my interview.  
  
He strolled into the room a minute and a half early. He began to bow. I did not feel like getting up after I had just perfectly arranged my nest of papers, books, and quills. "No need for such courtesy right now. Sit down."  
  
He straightened in mid-bow and sat down in the chair across from me. I had just opened my mouth to ask my first question when I heard the bell ring for second gold.  
  
I raised one eyebrow, silently indicating that I knew he was early and I wanted to know why. He smiled and stared directly into my eyes for one second, replying I was the reason he was early. He enjoyed my company. This knowledge made me feel more confident. I asked questions I had not dared to ask before and our conversation often strayed far from the subject of the Hillfolk.  
  
I admit that I was much charmed by Flauvic. He was so much more open in private. His shy display of a smile or a grimace won my affection much more quickly than the most elaborate Court manners could have. I found that he was actually much like me. He hid his shyness behind impeccable manners, something that I often did. He only showed his true personality around people he was comfortable with.  
  
At least that was what I thought.  
  
I had not asked half of the questions I had needed to during this meeting. We agreed to meet again in a few days, same place and time.  
  
I felt slightly giddy and my stomach twisted pleasantly every time I thought of our next meeting. I imagined us having conversations during which I impressed him with my intellect.  
  
I was feeding Red the evening before our meeting when I noticed that Lily had not touched a bite of the feed that the grooms had given her. Her behavior was abnormal. She usually gobbled down every single morsel of food that was in her stall and often fed on her bedding when nothing better was in sight.  
  
She had her rear to the door, another discrepancy in her behavior. I watched her for half a time measure. During that time measure she lay down and got up again, a sign that she was uncomfortable. Then she pooped. I entered the stall and inspected it. It was much mushier than it was supposed to be. I had deduced from her previous behavior that she was colicing, but her pooping had given me useful information. She was suffering from one of two possible ailments. The worst was twisted gut. Twisted gut occurred when a horse's intestine got twisted. The prognosis was almost always a slow painful death. It was also possible that she was suffering from a stomach flu that would pass through her system relatively quickly. The only worry I had from the stomach flu was that if she began to have diarrhea, she might become dehydrated and since water was vital to a horse's digestive system, her intestines would become blocked which would create a new batch of problems.  
  
I calmly told the stable master her symptoms and returned to my rooms to fetch the animal-doctoring supplies I had bought and been taught to use while at the university.  
  
The stable master gave me an odd look when I began mixing crushed charcoal and water in a bucket. He gave me an even odder look when I fitted the special lid to the top that would allow me to pump the mixture out of a tube. I suppose I should not mention the look he gave when I asked him if he would hold the horse's head while I shoved a tube up her nose then down into her stomach.  
  
I hand pumped the charcoal into her stomach. I hoped it would solidify her poop and make the disease pass through her stomach more quickly. There was nothing more I could do for her other than offer her water and food and keep her comfortable. Despite the charcoal her poop grew runnier until it was almost all liquid. I offered Lily water, but she only splashed at it irritably with her nose.  
  
I spent the night with Lily, keeping an eye on her to make sure that she would not lie down and thrash about. Thrashing usually happened towards the end of colic. Once a horse started thrashing, it was going to die, whether it be shortened by the sharp knife of a loving owner or the horse's system was poisoned because there was no water to flush it out.  
  
I did not cry during that long miserable night, though every time Lily lay down my own stomach gnashed its teeth on my abdomen and I waited for her to start thrashing.  
  
At mid-morning the next day my brother found me hugging Lily and admiring a mostly solid black horse turd in her stall. Lily was too busy sucking down water to notice me. She only had the stomach flu after all. A night of stress and no sleep made me feel light-headed and emotional at the same time. I could laugh or cry or both at any moment.  
  
"Mother and Father sent me out here to check on you." He said.  
  
"How kind of them. Would you tell them that I am fine and I am going to bed now." I replied.  
  
"Certainly." He said, "Could you send me a message when you are awake? There is a serious matter I need to discuss with you."  
  
"If it is important, we can talk right now." I blinked my heavy eyelids did my best not to yawn.  
  
"It can keep. You are too tired to be rational anyway. Here, I will help you to your rooms."  
  
For the second time that month, I staggered into my room. I undressed with the help of a maid. It was not until I crawled into bed that I realized I had missed my meeting with Flauvic. For some inexplicable reason I burst into tears and cried myself to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
I awoke that evening. I barely had enough time to dress and bathe before the concert Larisa, one of my sister's intimates, had arranged. The maids stuffed me into a blue dress and styled my hair with blinding speed. I was still half-asleep and content to only shift a limb or two and hold my head still as they rushed around me.  
  
The maids were almost finished with me when my brother slapped the tapestry and called, "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"One second!" I replied, snatching a fan from the nearest maid and grabbing a cloak from another.  
  
I dashed out of my room to be met with a party consisting of my sister and a few of her friends, including Larisa, my brother and few of his friends, one of whom was Flauvic. I curtsied and greeted everyone, then allowed myself to fade into the background. My sister smoothly reclaimed everyone's attention and we strolled down the hall to the front entrance where carriages would take us to the concert hall.  
  
I barely noticed my brother making excuses so that me him and Flauvic could ride alone in a carriage together. The carriage started moving. My brother, Ogaric, looked out of the window. The corners of his mouth were slightly turned down and there was a faint line between his brows. He was worrying.  
  
I knew better than to ask him what was wrong. He would tell me soon enough.  
  
Finally, he turned his head to look at me and said, "I have something very serious I need to discuss with you and Flauvic."  
  
"You have my attention." I said.  
  
"Please continue." Flauvic nodded deeply, recognizing Ogaric's authority.  
  
"I understand that Nee has been consulting you for her piece about the Hillfolk." My brother said.  
  
I wondered where this conversation was going.  
  
"I also know that you have sought privacy from the interruptions of various court ladies in an archive room.  
  
"You must understand that I have no objections to such an arrangement. I know that Nee will conduct herself in a decorous manner and will not disgrace herself. However, other people at Court are gossiping about your meetings in the archive room. I understand your need for privacy, but there must be some semblance of propriety. I suggest that you next meet in the Elena Library. I believe it will suit both our purposes much more adequately than the Main Library."  
  
Flauvic nodded his head again, but more deeply and with more feeling. He then said, "You are wise as well as diplomatic. I was not aware of the gossip concerning Princess Nimiar and I. I am glad that you salvaged her reputation before I inadvertently damaged it too much."  
  
I smiled and kissed Ogaric on the cheek. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have an older brother as sweet as you."  
  
He turned a faint pink. I suppose I embarrassed him by being so affectionate in public.  
  
Flauvic smoothly changed the subject and the rest of the ride was filled with pleasant talk of nothing and everything.  
  
The only chance I had to speak with Flauvic again was a scanty two hours two days before I left to return to school. I still felt my stomach twist in a way that was similar and yet completely different from the feeling I had before a major social event. I was eager to see Flauvic. I was not eager to attend social functions.  
  
I dressed in nice clothing since I suspected that the entire court would find a good excuse to meander by the windows and leer at Flauvic and I.  
  
The Elena Library was a room with a history. Elena was the mistress of a long-dead king. The king had built the library for Elena because she loved books. She also loved sunlight so he placed the library where it overlooked the garden and of course plenty of sunshine shone in. Unfortunately, the king died with no heir. His wife, the queen was now the ruler of Remalna. She had always been jealous of his mistress and while she could not assassinate her for fear of losing her throne, she did find revenge. The queen arranged to build on to the castle in front of Elena's library, eliminating the garden view. Elena's windows into the garden were now windows into the hall. The library now mostly held genealogies of noble families and was seldom used.  
  
Flauvic and I met in the library ten minutes before the appointed time. His hair was not perfectly combed. There were a few strands that had fallen out of place. There was a wrinkle in his jacket. A faint almost- line appeared between his brows. Was I imagining things or was Flauvic Merindar disheveled and out of sorts?  
  
He bowed, but it was not one of his smooth bows with a few elegant flourishes, it was a jerky bow and his hand movements looked ridiculous rather than graceful. I curtsied back at him and invited him to sit. He nodded and sat, not even bothering to pull my chair out for me like a proper gentleman.  
  
I had just opened my mouth to ask my first question about the Hillfolk when he said, "Look, there is something serious I must speak of right now. I will not see you for some time and I need you to know."  
  
My heart started to race a mile a minute and things that I both feared and wanted him to say rushed through my mind. My whole body was cold and hot and sweaty all at the same time. "Please continue." I managed to say in a calm, composed tone.  
  
"It is about your brother. I am concerned about his fitness to rule Remalna."  
  
I was so shocked by this statement that I just sat there, feeling both relieved and disappointed. "You are not serious." I replied without inflection. He had to be jesting.  
  
He gave me a slightly mournful look. "I am as serious as any human could possibly be. I do not think he is fit to rule."  
  
I felt betrayed and angry. He had been toying with me, manipulating me until he could use me to remove Ogaric from the throne. Well, I was not some pawn of his to be shuffled around wherever he pleased. I did not have to listen to his poison. I stood up to leave, the sooner, the better.  
  
Flauvic looked hurt and confused. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
"I am leaving. I am not going to listen to you garble trash about my brother. He will make an excellent king just as I will make an excellent advisor to the king. I do not want any more power than that. You are not going to make me into one of your pawns. In fact, I am going straight to my parents. I hope my mother hangs you for treason."  
  
I whirled around and began to stalk out of the library. He grabbed me by the wrist. "Unhand me you scum!" I yelled and aimed a punch at his face with my other hand. He flinched out of the way and my fist glanced off his cheek. He caught my other hand and hauled me over to my chair. I stepped hard on his foot, but he did not seem to notice. I kicked him in the shins, but with the same result.  
  
He forced me to sit down and said in a stern, tired voice, "I do not enjoy manhandling you like this, but you must listen to all I have to say. When I am finished, you can have me hung, drawn, and quartered all you like."  
  
I settled a look of boredom on my face and listened. He discussed his reasoning to me in a rational manner, often comparing certain characteristics of my brother's personality to King Galdran. If anyone but Flauvic had been discussing anyone but my brother, I would have agreed wholeheartedly with his logic.  
  
After our two hours were up, I immediately sought out my parents and told them everything Flauvic had told me. They reacted without surprise and replied that they had already had a similar discussion with Flauvic.  
  
"Well, is it not absolutely preposterous!" I exclaimed.  
  
"We do not know yet. We have always thought that Ogaric would be good for Remalna, but now I am not entirely sure." My mother replied.  
  
I could not believe I heard her correctly. What was wrong with everyone?  
  
My mind blanked out as I dimly heard her say that she feared she had been blinded by her love for Ogaric and had never seen his flaws. How his wit often hurt feelings, his lavish dressing and eating habits, his obsession with winning, his volatile temper when he had too much to drink.  
  
Flauvic had manipulated the entire family against my brother. Well, I would stand by him if no one else would. I would not give up on him so easily.  
  
I left Athanarel with a mixture of sadness and relief. It was nice to get away from the social pressure of the palace, but I would miss my parents and I worried about what Flauvic would be up to while I was gone. He claimed that his magic had left him when he was released from the tree, but I did not believe a word he said. I had arranged for several someones to watch him very closely and to send me information on his whereabouts at all hours of the day as well as detailed information about things that he bought. I also wanted to know who he was friends with, his enemies, and what was happening between him and his covey of ladies. They sent me long, detailed letters that I spent days analyzing for a hint or even a scrap of a hint that he was up to no good. To my disappointment, he was on his best behavior and even my spies and I could not find any clues that he was plotting something nasty.  
  
I traveled to Renselaeus where I stayed for a week with Emeric and Arian. Their son, Remare had coincidentally returned home from traveling in the east not long before I had arrived. In fact, his sudden arrival in Renselaeus had precipitated their return. Remare was only two years older than I and we were childhood friends, though we had not seen each other in the past few years. He was seeing the world and I was at the university.  
  
I did not know about Remare's appearance until I arrived at Renselaeus. I dismounted Red, feeling slightly tired, but nothing that a hot cup of coffee could not fix. Lily was in season and spooked so often at imaginary objects that she was almost unmanageable. After forcing her to more-or- less settle down, I picked up a spare mount from my escort and subjected her to pack horse duty. The spare mount had a hard mouth and an even harder trot. As soon as Red was rested I was on his back. I felt deep sympathy for whoever had to ride that horse. Nothing was worse than a long ride on a difficult or rough horse.  
  
Arian and Emeric made their courtesies to me and barely allowed me to finish my curtsy before they hugged me, reintroduced me to Remare, and offered me every kind of food and drink I could ever want.  
  
I did not have to worry about conversation initially due to all of the hustle and bustle and small crises that occur during arrivals.  
  
I sneaked glances at Remare. He had changed significantly from the pale, scrawny, shy boy I remembered.  
  
He was taller and his shoulders were wide and well muscled in a way that made my heart skip a little beat. His face was tanner and more serious. He carried himself confidently, but not arrogantly.  
  
He bowed almost as smoothly as Flauvic with a little flourish. I curtsied.  
  
Initially conversation was difficult, but we soon found the safe ground of our childhood adventures. From there it ranged to both our experiences.  
  
I went to bed late that night, thinking about Remare's wide shoulders and handsome face. Perhaps there could be a match between us. Our parents would both be thrilled. I could think of less pleasant and handsome men to marry. Well, I thought, turning over in the soft bed, I have a good few years before I have to worry about such things.  
  
My week at Renselaeus passed swiftly, helped along by Remare's presence. Before I left, we extracted promises from each other that we would write and keep in touch. I could not help but glance at the tuft of chest hair peeking out of his shirt. I would not mind keeping this promise.  
  
I returned to the university and had been there for three months when a catastrophic event in my personal life occurred. I was studying for a test when I got word of my mother's death. Before, my life seemed to move along smoothly and happily. In the back of my mind were plans for what I would do that week. My plans were now smashed to bits and my heart and sanity were ripped away.  
  
Emeric was the person who told me. That very night, we were on a ship back to Renselaeus. My horses would be coming home a few days behind me. It was more difficult to book an emergency passage for horses than people.  
  
It had taken Emeric a week and a half to get here. Mother had already had her funeral pyre. Arian and Remare were at Athanarel, trying to keep things in a semblance of order.  
  
When the boat landed, there was already a carriage waiting for us. We stopped only long enough for our belongings to be loaded before we rushed off at a jarring canter. Normally, riding in carriages made me sick to my stomach, but I could not quite remember when I had last eaten and I was so sick and miserable with grief that I did not notice a little more sickness and misery.  
  
We stopped only to eat and drink. I could not keep anything down, so Emeric did all of the eating. I occasionally drank water.  
  
When I arrived in Athanarel, three weeks after Mother's death, I was shocked at the pandemonium among the nobles. My brother was in the thick of it. He would try to give orders, then break down and leave the person taking them with only half an idea of what he was supposed to do. The smart people would turn to Arian and Remare for clarification, but even they had only a vague idea of what should be done.  
  
My maids quickly dressed me in my formal Court dress. Petitioner's Court was about to begin and I would be needed.  
  
When I arrived in the throne room, I was shocked to find that it was absolutely empty. There was a lone servant sweeping the floor.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I demanded.  
  
"The King cancelled Petitioner's Court." She replied.  
  
"He cancelled it?"  
  
"We have not held open Court for the past three weeks." She said.  
  
I felt rage at my brother's stupidity. One did not halt the business of the kingdom just because of a personal tragedy.  
  
The servant stared at me with her mouth half-open and widened eyes. I had scared her. "I am sorry. Do not worry, I am not angry with you. Could you do me a favor though? How long do you think it would take to get this room prepared for Petitioner's Court?"  
  
"An hour at least." She replied.  
  
"Tell all the servants that we will have Petitioner's Court in an hour." I said.  
  
She dashed to the door. "One more thing," I called, "Could you send a runner to this hall?"  
  
She nodded, curtsied, then darted out of the door.  
  
I hunted down a quill, ink and paper and quickly wrote a note saying that Petitioner's Court would begin in one hour.  
  
A runner entered the room. I handed him the note. "Send this to the scribes and tell them to make sure that copies go out to every noble family in the Residence."  
  
He nodded, repeated what I said, then left.  
  
Now that I had preparations for Petitioner's Court finished, it was time to deal with a more difficult challenge, forcing Ogaric to come.  
  
I stormed to the Royal Wing. I was already angry with him and I was spoiling for a good fight. When I arrived at his room, I shoved the heavy tapestry out of my way and breezed past a few stunned servants.  
  
Ogaric was in his bed, sniffling pathetically into the pillows. I ripped off his blankets, grabbed him by the arm, and jerked him to his feet. "Get his formal court attire!" I yelled at his body servants.  
  
"What are you doing? There is no Petitioner's Court today." He whimpered petulantly.  
  
"There will be in one hour. And you are going to be there." I dragged him to the dressing room.  
  
"I am in mourning," he complained, "I cannot rule properly. I feel too much grief."  
  
"Kings do not have the luxury of grief or mourning. You have to hold things together while everyone else mourns." I was completely disgusted with him.  
  
"I am the one who lost a mother." He retorted in a whiny, sullen tone.  
  
The body servants crept around him, not sure of what they should do. I ripped off his nightshirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Outrage was a welcome change from his selfish whining.  
  
"Well, since you are obviously unable to dress yourself," I said as I pulled his undershirt on over his head, "I am doing it for you. Do not expect me to do this every day."  
  
"I can dress myself."  
  
"Then do it. You are going to be in the Throne Room in one hour. Do not make me come and get you." I replied.  
  
I threw his shirt at his head and left the room.  
  
I headed for the west balcony so that I could address the Petitioners. I felt better now that I had released some of the angry, helpless tension that had been building up this past week and a half.  
  
Just when my emotions were beginning to become steady and settled, I saw Flauvic once again and they scattered around like sand in strong wind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
He was dressed in Formal Court apparel. I assumed he was leaving his rooms.  
  
He gave me that annoying half-smile and said, "It has been only a couple of time measures since you have returned and already things are falling back in order."  
  
He was telling me that he knew I made the Petitioner's Court resume. He also reminded me that Ogaric was making a mess of things.  
  
I had enough trouble. I did not want to have to tangle with Flauvic right now. "Forgive me, but I must address the Petitioners. I will see you in Court."  
  
He bowed with a modest flourish. "Do not tell me that you are going to address the Petitioners with no henchman behind you or a few scribes at your elbows."  
  
"I do not have time for guards or scribes." I replied, a bit sharply. Could he not see that I did not want to speak with him?  
  
"Surely you have time for one poor, mere nobleman to lend importance to you when you give your speech." He replied, bowing his head.  
  
I was infuriated. He mocked me. I wanted to scream No! I do not have time for you or anyone else!  
  
I was not going to be led into a verbal jousting match with Flauvic. I was tired and depressed, and frankly I did not think I could have beaten him on a good day.  
  
"Come with me then, if this is so important to you." I continued walking, not even paying attention to see if he was following me. I hoped he was not.  
  
"Back in my day, it was traditional that the sovereign addressed the Petitioners." He said, walking a few steps behind me.  
  
"We are under extreme circumstances." I replied.  
  
"I wonder if there would be any extreme circumstances if you took the throne." He said in a calm emotionless voice.  
  
I fought hard for self-control, but my temper snapped. I whirled around. I caught myself before I actually flew at him like an animal. "Get out of my sight." my voice came out as a low, quivery whisper.  
  
He stared at me. I knew my face was probably twisted in my effort to control myself. Perhaps he was shocked by my trembling limbs that yearned to tear him to pieces.  
  
"Go." The word was raw and hoarse. My mind and body were too crazy with emotion to pay attention to my voice.  
  
He opened and shut his mouth, then turned and walked away jerkily with none of his usual grace.  
  
When I was finally alone, I sunk into a nearby cushion and took deep breaths. I could not cry or it would ruin my composure for my speech. When I regained control of my emotions, I plastered a smile on my face and walked to meet the petitioners. I did not know exactly what I was going to say to them, but I doubted they cared about anything I had to say. The King was the only person of importance to them. Well, at least the people of Remalna had something in common with the King: the King was the only person of importance to him.  
  
They emitted a weak cheer when I came into their view. When the yells died down, I began to speak, "I am sure that you all will be pleased to know that today we are going to hear your petitions. The hearings will begin in three-quarters of a time measure. We will hear everyone, no matter how long it takes." I paused, trying to think of something else to say.  
  
One of the people in the courtyard below me shouted, "Will the King be there? I want the King to hear my petition."  
  
"Yes, the King will be there. He would be speaking to you at this moment, but he is unavoidably detained." I answered, "Any more questions?"  
  
I heard another person shout, "How is the Queen's Consort?"  
  
"I have not seen him myself yet as I only just arrived, but I have been assured that he is well."  
  
"Why were the hearings cancelled?"  
  
"I do not know. As I just said, I have only recently arrived, but I am certainly going to look into it."  
  
"Who are you, anyway?"  
  
I curtsied and smiled, "I am Princess Nimiar Shevraeth and I am pleased to make all of your acquaintance."  
  
For some odd reason the Petitioners yelled and cheered. Many of them bowed and curtsied and screamed their names at me and that they were pleased to meet me.  
  
Instinct took over my mind. I curtsied again, a deep, prolonged curtsy, usually given to a monarch. I remained in this position for several minutes as the folk shouted. I stood up again when they all began waving their arms, in a motion that indicated I should rise. I rose and the cheers came to a crescendo. After the cheers began to die down I said, spontaneously, "I love you all. I am so excited to be advising the new King. I hope you come to love us as much as I love all of you." They yelled at the top of their lungs. I curtsied a final time, making more cheers erupt, before going inside.  
  
I felt absolutely euphoric.  
  
I saw an eye peeking through the shutters. A golden eye. I pushed the tapestry aside and entered the modest receiving room in front of the balcony. Flauvic looked exactly how I felt. His mouth was spread into a huge smile.  
  
He bowed deeply for a long time, then positively leaped to his feet. "That was glorious absolutely glorious! You were glorious! They were glorious! It was so perfect!"  
  
"Ah, I know! And the cheers! They love me! I will make them love me forever." I declared.  
  
"You will, how can anyone resist you?"  
  
He was referring to the crowd, but the way his eyes strayed over my shoulder, then met my own changed the meaning of his words to, "How can I resist you?"  
  
My joy vanished. I did not know how to react. My stomach was doing all sorts of odd things. "Excuse me." I blurted out, then fled.  
  
I returned to the Royal Wing to check my brother's progress and to greet my father.  
  
Ogaric was dressed and the servants were arranging his hair when I arrived. He glared at me and said peevishly, "I am still getting ready for your horrible Petitioner's Court so you can leave me alone."  
  
"Thank you, brother." I replied serenely, although I felt everything except serene.  
  
I moved to my father's room. I punched the tapestry, making the heavy material wobble and emit a muffled noise. I heard his voice say, "Come in."  
  
I entered. He was dressed in formal Court attire, sitting on the edge of his bed as though he had been waiting there for three weeks for Petitioner's Court to be called. I expected him to look exhausted. I anticipated swollen red eyes, gray skin, and a few extra wrinkles. Instead, he looked radiant. His face had a healthier glow than I had seen in years. His whole body hummed with energy. Despite his shockingly good health, his firmly clamped together lips and watery eyes told me that he was suffering.  
  
"Father, you look well." I could not think of anything else to say.  
  
"Oh, my dear daughter." He said in a tired, beaten voice. I sat beside him on the bed and he held me tightly in his arms, ignoring the fact that our morbidly expensive clothing was becoming rumpled and disordered.  
  
"I am so glad you are finally here." He said over and over again.  
  
I struggled not to cry. I had a strong hold on my emotions and I managed to control them.  
  
Finally, we were called from the world of private grief by the bells announcing it was time for Petitioner's Court to begin.  
  
My brother looked just as pathetic as he did when I had jerked him out of bed. The only difference was that now he sniveled on a fine handkerchief instead of a fine pillowcase. Within a few petitions we established a working system. I would listen to the petitions and give him a suggestion. He usually copied everything I said word for word. After the petitioners had left, he simply obeyed whatever action I recommended in the resolving of their petitions. I felt frustrated. He was the King, why could he not think for himself.  
  
When we had finally reviewed all of the petitions, he left immediately, not even bothering to greet the Petitioners and the nobles. He was not only being rude, but he left me to do all of his work for him.  
  
A few Petitioners were concerned about the King's seeming lack of interest in their cases. I was not sure what to reply to them.  
  
By the end of the Court, I wanted to lock Ogaric in Red's stall for an hour with his hands tied behind his back. I was furious. He was doing his best to make the transition as difficult as possible. How did he expect his people to trust him if he took no interest in them? Did he just assume that his nobles would remain loyal despite his ineptitude? And what about the foreign ambassadors? I shuddered to think of the stories they brought home to their rulers.  
  
I spent the next season holding the kingdom together as well as I could. I quickly delegated duties to everyone. Remare dealt with foreign affairs. I assigned all matters concerning the nobility to Manana, my sister. My father told me everything my mother had done when she was alive. Arian and Emeric helped me with the commoners.  
  
I did not have time to grieve. I was too busy solving every major crisis that occurred. And a new crisis occurred at least once a week.  
  
The common folk adored me. Before my mother's death, I could leave the castle with a guard or two and receive only a vague glance of interest. Now folks would line the streets and cheer for me and throw flowers at me. I loved the attention, but I wished it were focused on Ogaric instead.  
  
Over time, he began to emerge from his cocoon and remember that he was responsible for the welfare of an entire kingdom.  
  
Finally, after two long seasons, Ogaric was able to take up the reins of the kingdom and I returned to the university, determined to finish my studies there as quickly as possible.  
  
I was finally able to mourn at the university. I felt both release and misery. It was only after I arrived that I had my spies look into her death.  
  
She had died over a period of two weeks. Her illness had seemed inconsequential until she had woken up one morning with a raging fever. She was dead by nightfall.  
  
I had been there for only a few months when I was surprised by Remare's sudden appearance literally at my doorstep.  
  
I was studying for a test in History's Effects on Present Politics when the boarding house's proprietor pounded on my door.  
  
"There is a young man here to see you. He says he is Marquise Remare of Renselaeus."  
  
"Tell him I will be there in a moment." I replied.  
  
I quickly changed from my ugly scholar clothing into a morning dress from my slightly dusty Remalna wardrobe.  
  
He stood and bowed when he saw me. I curtsied in reply, then said, "I am very happy to see you. What brings you to Erev-li-Erval?"  
  
"I am here to protect you." He replied.  
  
I gave him a blank look.  
  
"I suppose I arrived before the mail. There was an assassination attempt on your brother. He hung those involved in the plot, but he suspects there are more members of the conspiracy. He fears you may be a target. He sent me as a visible warning against any attempts. He also suggests that you keep guards around you from now on."  
  
I was shocked. "My brother hung someone? Publicly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perhaps I should go home and see to things."  
  
"No, you should not. Think of how that would look. It would make folk question Ogaric's ability to handle a crisis himself. They are questioning him enough already. I do not think you can make things much better now that everything is over and done with."  
  
I was very upset. I did not want to stay, but I realized that if Ogaric was to become a good king, I could not run home to save him every time he got in trouble.  
  
"Well, I am not hiring guards, though you are certainly welcome to remain in Erev-li-Erval for as long as you wish. I am able to take care of myself. Few people in Remalna probably know this, but I have some knowledge of swords and combat."  
  
"I will take your word on that, though I recommend that you hire a body guard in case you are attacked."  
  
I held out for two days before Remare finally persuaded me to hire a bodyguard.  
  
Due to Remare's continued presence, I was obliged to dress well. My change in dress as well as the addition of a bodyguard made my peers and teachers look at me differently. I was no longer a faceless student in a sea of thousands, but a princess who deserved notice.  
  
I began to receive invitations to dinners and balls given by various influential people in the city who were connected to the university.  
  
"Lady Augustine has invited you to another dinner party. It is to be held three days hence." My bodyguard Moen said, his eyes scanning the letter for subtle threats. After I hired him, he insisted on going through all of my mail to check for things like forged or broken seals and threats.  
  
"Ah, she is such a lovely hostess. I must write her an acceptance letter. What else?" I replied, absently rifling through pages of notes. I had a test tomorrow and I needed to study.  
  
"Well, a Master Teric sends his regards and Lord Serbon needs another competitor for a race that is going to be held in a sennight."  
  
"Did you see any evil messages that I need to know about?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"No." Moen did not have a very good sense of humor.  
  
I returned to studying my notes.  
  
Remare, Moen, and I were standing in a wet street waiting for the carriage. It was ten minutes late and the sky seemed to grow gloomier and more threatening with every second. The ground had been soaking up rain for the past two days. By now it seemed even the rocks were soggy.  
  
The carriage finally rolled up the road. I sighed with relief. I did not want to show up at Lady Augustine's in a wet dress. The carriage stopped and the door opened. But rather than the usual footman exiting the carriage, a large batch of sword wielding men leaped out and attacked Moen and Remare. I was wearing a dress so I did not have a sword myself, but I fought instinctively with my fists, feet, and teeth. A man grabbed me. I screamed and threw my fists at him. I punched him in the throat and his grip loosened. I was then grabbed immediately again by a fellow with a knife in his hand. He pulled me against him and held his knife to my throat.  
  
"Be silent and stop struggling or I will slit you from ear to ear." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
The poor fellow did not know me well. I only screamed louder and fought harder. I felt myself being dragged into the carriage. I tried to kick my assailant, but my heavy skirts hindered my efforts. Still screaming, punching, and kicking, I was soon inside the carriage. I heard the door slam. Then it began moving, bumping and clattering down the cobbled road.  
  
My captors slowly released me, though they were careful to stay between me and the door. I thought it disgustingly wise of them. My hair was askew, my fists bloody, and my dress was an absolute mess.  
  
"Well," I said haughtily, "I hope you are proud of yourselves, attacking an innocent maiden on the street."  
  
"Innocent, ha, no innocent girl can hit a fellow in the throat like that." one of my captors said in a soft, hoarse voice.  
  
I smiled at him, my sweetest, most sugary Court smile, "You realize that I am the princess of Remalna."  
  
"Oh, yes, that is why we grabbed you. We want your brother to see reason." A man with a bushy mustache said eagerly.  
  
"You are going to ransom me for political power?" I asked skeptically. These men were to roughly dressed to be nobles and too talkative and knowing to be henchmen.  
  
"No, no that is not it at all. You will have to wait until we get there. We just want you to hear our side of the story." Said Bushy Mustache.  
  
By that time I was intrigued.  
  
The carriage rolled to a stop and I was shuffled toward a dumpy-looking house at the edge of the city. The second I stepped out of the carriage, my stomach lurched. I was careful to get sick on as many as my attackers as I could reach. While they stood in shock, I took off. My efforts were cut short when I tripped over my wretched skirt. I fought and screamed as my captors grabbed me again and dragged me to their shack.  
  
Once I was inside the house, I saw no reason to continue screaming and fighting so I quit resisting the men. When they let my go, I promptly peeled out of the outer layer of my dress, which was stained with vomit.  
  
The men stared at me. I turned the dress inside out and handed it to one of the men. "A tunic would be appreciated." I said nonchalantly and sat down in the nearest chair to wait.  
  
Bushy Mustache pulled a chair up so that he sat across from me. A few of the men disappeared into other rooms of the house, presumably to change out of their vomit-stained clothing. The rest stood or sat around us. Soon a tunic was procured. I pulled it on.  
  
"I am prepared to hear your explanation for this extreme inconvenience." I said.  
  
Bushy Mustache looked around at the others, who nodded, then licked his lips and said, "You see, my Lady, here is what happened. You know about those hangings the King did, right? Well, he hung my brother and a lot of fellows here's brothers, sons, and fathers. But, oh, how can I say this. He-he did it for no reason. My brother did not plan to kill him. Sure he was not too thrilled with his leadership, but not enough to want to kill him. We are all wanted for conspiracy to assassinate the King, yet we are in no conspiracy."  
  
"So you were falsely accused." I cut in.  
  
"Yes, we all were, but there is one link between all of us. Every man that got hung and every man that is wanted was in Tonaby's Tavern one month ago. My brother had been talking to a serving girl. He cared for her loads, but lately she had been acting oddly. She would cry and yell at him where she used to be sweet and affectionate. Finally one night she told him some story. I do not know what it is, Furic would not tell me, but two days later every man that had been at that tavern was in trouble with the law."  
  
I sighed as I listened to this story. It seemed Ogaric was in another mess. "Could you get me quills, ink, and paper please?" I asked.  
  
"What for?" asked Bushy Mustache.  
  
"For notes. If I am to look into things, it will be much faster if I am able to get names and facts." I replied.  
  
"Alright, I suppose it will not hurt our cause for you to write down what we say. Denric, hunt us up some writing materials."  
  
While Denric searched the house, I found a dirty table that was covered in unwashed dishes. I moved the dishes onto the floor then scooted the table over to my chair.  
  
Denric reappeared from one of the back rooms and informed us that there were no writing materials in the house. I pulled out a few coins and said, "Will you run out and get some, please?" He stared at me, then turned around and fled out of the house.  
  
Discussion of the problem at hand would not continue until I could write down facts, so I asked them the question that had been bothering me ever since I heard the reason they kidnapped me, "So, why did you come to me? After all, I am sister to the King."  
  
Bushy Mustache rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You ought to ask Emeric. It was his idea."  
  
A man who had been standing toward the back of the room approached, bearing a stool. "You are Emeric?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Emeric is a wise name. One of my dearest friends is named Emeric. I am sure he would be as interested as I in the reasons that gave you the idea of consulting me." His face looked vaguely familiar. I scrutinized him. "You came to Petitioner's Court. If I remember correctly you were in a dispute with a man who would not pay his tab at your feed store."  
  
He smiled at me. "You want to know why we approached you with our problem. Partly it was because you handled my petition fairly. As you did everyone else's that day. Your brother seemed deaf to us. Everyone there could tell you were the person that was running things. Of course, those are not the reasons that we came to you, though they certainly contributed to it. The reason that we wanted you to hear our problem was that you care for the regular folk. After the Court was over, you spent just as much time talking to me as you did with your nobles. We hear tales come out of the castle of your generosity and kindness."  
  
I could not keep myself from smiling. I said, "I am glad to hear that my folk love me. I value their good will, but I am neither kind nor generous, only fair."  
  
"What about the tax relief system you suggested your mother implement during the flood." He replied.  
  
"Is it fair that the King's people starve because a lord must choose between keeping his lands and feeding his people?"  
  
"I will never persuade you to change your mind, will I?"  
  
"Probably not." I replied.  
  
We chatted until Denric arrived with the paper, ink, and quills. I set my materials around the table then said, "I will need everyone's full names, where you used to live and a full account of everything you did a week before you became fugitives. I will need to know the full names of those executed as well as the names of their surviving family members and where they live."  
  
The men gave me much information. Denric had to make another expedition for paper and ink. Finally I asked for the full name of the serving maid and any other information they could give me. The men did not know much. Her first name Binara and her last name began with either a "D" or a "T". She served high nobility. They knew she had managed to escape execution, but they did not know where she was.  
  
I gleaned every bit of useful information I could find out of the men. When there was nothing more to say, I asked them about their flight from Remalna. It had been grueling and  
  
I pulled off three of my rings and pried the jewels out of their settings. I handed the jewels to the men. "These should reimburse you for the expense of the trip. The jewels alone should not be recognized. Do not worry about your families. I will make sure that they are taken care of until matters are settled. Now, if there is nothing more you need to discuss with me, I suggest you free me so that I will be able to take action."  
  
Bushy Mustache ordered some of his men to get the carriage ready while I concealed the papers underneath my clothing.  
  
"Why are you hiding the papers?" Denric asked.  
  
"They contain sensitive information. I do not want any old hinky-dink to be able to find it."  
  
"Who are you going to allow to see it?"  
  
"Folk who make a living of getting to the bottom of things."  
  
"Ah." He nodded knowingly.  
  
Soon the carriage arrived.  
  
They dropped me off in a busy section of the city, leaving me to find my own way back home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
I walked calmly down a street in a slightly seedy area of the city. I wore my ugly scholar's clothing and I had my arm wrapped around an unremarkable fellow of middle age.  
  
"Oh, Henric, it is such a relief that you are finally here." I said quietly.  
  
He turned his head toward mine and said softly, "What was so important that you could not send it in a letter?"  
  
I looked around the street. No one was paying attention to us. "I have a horrible suspicion. You know those men my brother hung. I suspect they were innocent and I suspect he knew it."  
  
He bowed his head. "Now I see. Let us discuss this over a drink."  
  
We strolled to a run-down tavern and sipped at watery ale while I told him what had happened to me two weeks before.  
  
I handed him my notes. "What do you think? What were those men up to?"  
  
"I have as little idea as you do. They sound sincere, but why did they not ask for an audience? It would have been much simpler." He said as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"I think I know why." I replied, "You know that bodyguard I had. He insisted on going through my mail before I could look at it. I noticed that he would always burn my mail when he was done with it. Is that not odd? I suspect he did not want me to receive any correspondence from them."  
  
"Are you saying I need to look into the bodyguard as well?"  
  
"Would you, please?"  
  
"Ah, my mistress is so demanding all of a sudden!" He exclaimed with false frustration.  
  
"I pay you well enough to be as demanding as I want and you well know it." I replied with a smile.  
  
"The things I will do for a smile from a pretty girl. I will see you as soon as I have gotten to the bottom of this." He tipped his hat at me and walked out of the door, whistling a tune.  
  
I paid for the drinks and returned to my house with a lighter heart.  
  
Remare and I were going to a ball that evening. As always he was my escort. The nobility teased us that we needed to hurry up and get married. Remare appeared embarrassed by such jokes. I felt a desperate hope.  
  
He seemed not to notice all of my subtle hints that I would like our friendship to progress further. I tried to capture his attention through sidelong glances and comments with double meanings. I laid his lack of attention down to shyness, something he had suffered from when he was a child. He feared that I would reject him if he made an advance. The idea that he had no interest in me never crossed my mind. I was a princess of Remalna and while men may not truly care for me, they would never turn me down.  
  
That evening I drank more wine and ate less food than I normally did and while I was not out and out drunk, I could have exercised better judgement.  
  
During the ball, I had danced a touch closer to him than usual, hoping he would understand the hint. He did not.  
  
We were riding home in the carriage. The interior was dark and the space cramped. I leaned over, my heart beating fast, wrapped my arms around him, and pressed my lips softly over his.  
  
He tried to pull back, but my hands were on the back of his head, holding him close. He gently pried my hands away from him and pulled away from me.  
  
I felt frustrated and angry. I had just put myself on the line for him and what did he do?  
  
"What happened?" I asked, "What was wrong?"  
  
He just shook his head. "We will discuss this in the morning."  
  
"I want to discuss it right now." I demanded petulantly.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I don't see why we cannot talk about it now." I grumbled.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent and awkward.  
  
I spent much of what was left of the night crying into my pillow. I did not know how hurtful and confusing rejection could be. It seemed all of my hopes were wiped away, just like that.  
  
The next morning, the bitter taste of having too much to drink the night before hung in my mouth as the bitter taste of heartache hung in my head.  
  
I had dressed and eaten breakfast when Remare arrived.  
  
He held his hat in his hands and jerked a small bow. I curtsied, much more smoothly than he, I noted with grim satisfaction.  
  
"Would you care to sit down?" I said, my voice pleasant and composed.  
  
He sat down and said, "Look, Nee, I am not going to play this game of pleasantries. I am in love with another. Her name is Chaniqua and we are to be married in six months. I came home to get permission for my engagement from my mother and father last autumn. We would be married now, but you know how the kingdom went haywire." He gave me an appealing look.  
  
Without even thinking about it, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Then why did your parents not meet her? It is difficult to believe in a bride who is not there."  
  
"She is modestly wealthy merchant's daughter from Tiong-Hin." He replied.  
  
Tiong-Hin was a very distant country. What's more it was at odds with Erev- li-Erval and all of the other countries in the area. Passage out of that country would be difficult and expensive.  
  
"Part of the reason I came out here," he continued, "was to persuade you to put a bit of Court polish on her before she had to meet my parents and be introduced to the Court, but then I got caught in all of your troubles again and I never got the opportunity to tell you."  
  
"Is that all I am to you? One big trouble? Well, do not worry, I will be sure not to trouble you again." I snapped, getting up from the table.  
  
"You twist my words. You know that is not true." He replied.  
  
I sat back down and placed my head in my hands. "I am sorry for being such a courtier." I said tiredly.  
  
"I am sorry for leading you on." He replied.  
  
We patched a few holes, but it was a long time before things were truly right.  
  
A few months later I found myself standing on the pier in Erev-li-Erval. Remare stood beside me. He was wringing his hands and bouncing nervously on his toes. "Will you calm down? You are making me antsy just looking at you." I scolded.  
  
He stood still for exactly two seconds before standing on his tiptoes and exclaiming, "Life, how long does it take to tie up a boat!"  
  
Finally, the boat was tied and the passengers began to walk down the narrow ramp that led from the ship to the dock.  
  
A short woman with a lovely curvaceous figure ran down the ramp without so much a glance at the water below her. She landed at almost full tilt and picked up speed until she collided into Remare's arms.  
  
On any other couple, such a display of affection would have appeared vulgar and juvenile, but somehow, perhaps in the soft manner in which his hands caressed her back or her fingers tangled in his hair, it seemed as though there were no other way they could meet, even if they wanted to. In that moment, the final weak thread that had bound me to Remare broke. He could not have eyes for anyone else and after seeing them together, I did not want him to.  
  
Finally, the surging tide of emotions caused by this long overdue reunion began to ebb. As if waking from a dream Remare stared blankly around the bleak, dirty pier. He jumped when his gaze landed on me.  
  
"Um, oh, uh, Chaniqua Chu, this is one of my dearest friends, Princess Nimiar Shevraeth."  
  
Chaniqua scanned me from top to toe, obviously trying to deduce just how dear I was to Remare.  
  
"I am honored to meet you, your majesty." She said and performed an awkward curtsy.  
  
"As I am to meet you." I replied in her native language. I had attained a basic knowledge of it during my royal education.  
  
She smiled at me. I suddenly knew that small, seemingly insignificant phrase had just won me a friend.  
  
"Remare, tell her the details of our plan on the carriage ride back to the city. I do not think that fellow can hold Red much longer." I said.  
  
We looked over to where a burly, hairy man was clinging to the end of the lead rope while Red slowly dragged him along the muddy street, looking for something to munch on.  
  
I caught up to the pair. I gave the lead rope a firm jerk and waved my arms at Red, startling him and causing him to back up a half dozen steps.  
  
I put his bridle on, mounted and left for the boarding house where I stayed at a smart trot.  
  
I barely managed to stable Red before the carriage arrived. Judging from Remare's disheveled hair, there had not been much discussion during their ride.  
  
Chaniqua approached and curtsied. I made a mental note to work on curtsies tomorrow. "I thank your majesty for offering to help me adjust to Remalna."  
  
"You need not use my title. I am sure you noticed Remare does not. And a princess is not addressed as your majesty. A proper address for me would be- " I stopped talking. Remare was giving her an intense look of longing, "Ah, we will begin this tomorrow. You two go and catch up."  
  
She returned his look and tucked her hand in his. My last sight of them was of her leaning against him as they strolled down the gray-brown boardwalk in the soft, cool twilight.  
  
One day short of two months later, we arrived in Renselaeus. I had been schooling Chaniqua relentlessly in etiquette. I smiled as I disembarked from the boat and watch her greet Remare's parents with perfect poise and manners.  
  
I walked carefully down the ramp, smiling and waving at the crowd that had gathered to greet us. It was the largest crowd I had ever encountered. I supposed my popularity had grown during my time away.  
  
Dimly, over the cheers and shouts I heard Emeric and Arian greet Chaniqua in her language. I was pleased by their warm reception of their son's true love.  
  
When I had finally descended the treacherous ramp, I curtsied to the crowd, a gesture I had adopted when I made public appearances.  
  
The crowd cheered and bade me rise. I rose and waved at them.  
  
A fellow in filthy clothing and worn shoes attempted to approach me. A pair of guards hustled him off none too gently. "Stop that!" I yelled angrily. I did not like to see my folk be pushed around. "He has as much right to approach me as the King of Remalna."  
  
One of the guards gave him an extra rough shove, then allowed the man to walk toward me. "Your highness," he said, bowing, "I beg the favor of an audience. It is of great importance."  
  
"Granted." I replied, "See me tomorrow at first green. We will discuss your difficulty then. What is your name?"  
  
"Turen Hartshorn, your highness"  
  
"Give the guards at the gate your name and they will admit you."  
  
"Oh, thank you, your highness."  
  
"You are welcome. I need to know what troubles my people. Otherwise, how can I help them?"  
  
He bowed and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Emeric bowed, then embraced me and I was surrounded with welcomes from the people I loved.  
  
The next day I was mulling over what to wear to the luncheon. I finally decided on my best morning dress. I did not want to intimidate Turen with my wealth, nor did I want him to think me sloppy by under dressing.  
  
He was already in the small, intimate dining room when I arrived with Chaniqua. I had decided to bring her because it would be a good opportunity to practice her dining skills and she could chaperone, preventing potential rumors.  
  
He bowed and greeted us.  
  
"Please, sit down. I am quite hungry."  
  
We knelt at a low table. As the servants gave us drinks, I inquired as to why he had requested an audience.  
  
"Well, your highness, you are familiar with the Barony Ultera."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"This year there was another drought. After the past two years, the Barony's coffers are empty and they are no longer able to feed their folk."  
  
"There is the tax-relief system I implemented. All you need to do is have your Lord or Lady petition." I said.  
  
"My Lady petitioned, but the King has rescinded the law. He insulted my Lady." Turen scowled as though she were being insulted again.  
  
The food arrived and there was no more discussion until the plates were cleared.  
  
"I have arrived at a conclusion, though it is not as immediate as I would like. Tell your Lady to return to Court. I will see to it that she is not insulted again. I need to go to Athanarel and see for myself what is afoot. You will get through the winter. I may have to pull some strings, but I will get you what you need. Now return to your mistress and tell her to come to Court in a month. By then I will have ascertained the best course of action."  
  
Turen said, " I thank you, your highness." Then bowed and left.  
  
I rubbed my temples. I wondered what Ogaric had been up to in my absence.  
  
After our brief stop-off in Renselaeus, we headed for the capital with all possible speed. Despite his blunders, I was eager to see my brother. I also felt a strong desire to confess my worries to my father.  
  
Athanarel seemed much changed. The welcoming party of nobles was the largest I had ever encountered. Court fashions seemed to have turned to a more formal, decadent design. Ogaric was in the center of the courtiers, wearing an eye-smarting red tunic and black breeches. The tunic was heavily embroidered in bright thread and decorated with bits of colored glass to add sparkle. As I stepped off of my mount I wondered briefly who truly was the guest of honor.  
  
I approached Ogaric and offered him the appropriate curtsy a princess gives her king.  
  
"That is not how a subject curtsies to The King." He said belligerently.  
  
I was shocked. I had seen him on occasion taunt a lesser noble, but I had never been a victim of his cruel humor.  
  
"Lady Larisa, please demonstrate so that Nimiar will have an example to follow." His lack of use of my title did not go unnoticed.  
  
Larisa, with a red face and slightly trembly lips knelt in front of Ogaric, touching her forehead to the ground three times before he lowered his hand. She kissed his ring. "You may rise." He said in a cold scornful voice.  
  
I was disgusted and horrified. How could he degrade a courtier to that level and get away with it for any period of time? My temper was riled.  
  
"Now, Nimiar, why don't you try to address me with the respect I deserve." He said. The condescension in his voice was so thick I could smell it.  
  
"With pleasure, Brother." I replied warmly.  
  
I walked up to him with calm confidence. I stopped where Larisa had knelt and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
He staggered and stared at me with shock. I glared at him and walked serenely to my rooms. He was not the only person in the palace who could bite.  
  
It took me three seconds before I deeply regretted my rash action. What was I thinking? I cowered in my room like a sulking child who did not want to go to her own birthday party because someone else had more attention than she.  
  
I was still angry with Ogaric, but I could have handled that situation in so many different ways. I should have treated his behavior like a jest.  
  
I envisioned myself smoothly pulling Larisa to her feet and laughingly scolding Ogaric. Perhaps he had been jesting after all. And I had ruined the joke.  
  
I sat at the table in the drawing room in my private complex of chambers. Annalise did not expect me for another hour so I was by myself.  
  
I heard a thump against the tapestry and a voice call, "Princess Nimiar, I would appreciate a moment of your time." It was Flauvic.  
  
I anticipated that his obvious admiration of me would have been dispelled during my last visit due my coldness and occasionally rude conversations with him. I was not quite sure whether I was pleased or disappointed to be proven wrong.  
  
"You may enter." I answered. I had no idea of what to expect from Flauvic; however, knowing him, I braced myself for anything.  
  
He entered and performed one his famous bows. I rose and curtsied. My face reddened as I remembered the motion that caused all of my trouble.  
  
"I trust your time in Erev-li-Erval was pleasant." He said with an odd drawl that always annoyed me.  
  
We exchanged a good many pleasantries. I knew Flauvic did not come just to chat, but I decided to wait him out. Eventually he got around to the point.  
  
"Many of the nobles were pleased when you put the King in his place. We have grown weary of his ego."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I replied.  
  
"To ease your worries. Just because you are on the outs with the King at the moment does not mean you do not have the support of the Court. In fact, at the moment, the King is probably the most unpopular person at Court. Furthermore, I am sure you will be pleased to know that over half of the people present at your reception party found excuses to leave early. Manana was among them. Your father did not leave, though it was observed that he angrily whispered at your brother for at least ten minutes."  
  
"I assume that you were among those who departed early." I said  
  
"One of the first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, aside from personal reasons that should be obvious to you, I left because I felt you were in the right. The King tried to shame you as he has many courtiers. You were the only one with guts and clout enough to openly defy him and get away with it. If my support will deflate that large head of his, you have it."  
  
I allowed myself a slight shiver over the phrase, "personal reasons that should be obvious to you," before I thought through all of the other things he said.  
  
"Thank you, Flauvic. I am much relieved that I have the support of the nobles. Feel free to notify anyone you please that I will be attending the ball this evening and I suspect I will need all of the help I can get."  
  
The ball was not as bad as I expected. Ogaric greeted me warmly as though nothing had happened earlier that afternoon. I embraced him tightly. I loved him despite his flaws and now that I was there, I knew he could overcome them.  
  
I did not have the opportunity to embrace my father that afternoon, so I held him for an extra-long time. Out of everyone in my family I had missed. I missed him the most.  
  
Manana was next. As we hugged, I whispered into her ear, "Thank you for supporting me."  
  
"Think nothing of it." She replied.  
  
Ogaric was almost painfully correct toward me. I could tell he was doing his best to avoid another blowup.  
  
In short we were all on our best behavior, but underneath the smothering, sticky-sweet niceties, I knew there was a volcano waiting to explode.  
  
"Will you quit bugging me about that stupid tax-relief system! It is a waste of money. A waste of money. If those people truly care about their tenants they will turn their land over to the Crown." Ogaric almost yelled at me.  
  
I had been home for two weeks and despite my efforts, I had made no progress with Ogaric over tax-relief.  
  
"Oh, yes, just give their land over to the Crown. Who knows what kind of Lord their people could have next and what about the families? Do we really need disgruntled nobles running around with nothing to work for? I suppose you really enjoyed the last assassination attempt as you seem bound and determined to repeat it, only with a richer and more sophisticated enemy. I must say the tax-relief system sure is a waste of money." I retorted.  
  
"How many times must I tell you that I do not care about scrawny village- folk or rogue nobles. Why do you think I have spies?"  
  
"How can you not care about scrawny village folk and disgruntled nobles? Who do you think you are ruling? Who keeps you in power? Use your head!"  
  
"I am tired of your arguments. Leave my presence immediately." He ordered in a cold voice.  
  
"No, I will not leave your presence until you listen to me. You must give the Barony Ultera tax-relief."  
  
"I suppose you leave me with no choice. Gerim, Piram, remove Princess Nimiar at once."  
  
"Don't bother." I said angrily, striding out of his private rooms before his body servants had a chance to touch me.  
  
Since my arrival, it seemed I spent more time arguing with Ogaric than advising him.  
  
His attitude at Petitioner's Court was dreadful. If the Petitioner were common, he would dismiss him and coldly tell the poor man to run to his lord. The King was too busy to bother with the likes of him. If the Petitioner were noble, he would ridicule him endlessly, eventually making a decision that may or may not be in his favor.  
  
My advice was completely ignored. Ogaric seemed to function on pure caprice.  
  
I felt hurt and frustrated. I did everything I could for him and he just pushed me out of the way.  
  
I retreated to my rooms where I indulged myself with a brief cry before I changed clothing and prepared for that evening's ball.  
  
I saw the tapestry jump and my father's voice shout, "May I enter?"  
  
"Please, come in."  
  
"You have been arguing with your brother again." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat across from me.  
  
"Oh, Father, I feel so frustrated. I may as well be talking to a wall. I am trying to control my temper."  
  
"Do not let him push your buttons. I know what he is doing. If you stay calm, you can beat him."  
  
I laid my cheek against the cool, rough stone of the table, trying to ease its heat, "I never thought he would turn out like this. I always thought he would be glamorous and loved and I would be the girl in the background, giving advice."  
  
"Your mother and I saw a little of it coming, though not as much trouble as there is. In fact, I did not think of it immediately after my Mel's death, but not three weeks before she fell ill, she and I had come to the decision to pass over Ogaric as heir. We told him a month before we planned to make it legal so that he would have time to become accustomed to it before the Court found out. I remember when we told him, he was quite distraught. He cried and begged. Oh, it was a terrible scene."  
  
I felt flattered yet disappointed. If Mother had not died when she did, I could have been Queen and the country would not be in its present fix. "Do you suspect foul play in Mother's death?"  
  
"Yes, but who do I turn to? All of my old spies now work for my son and if I go to one of my nobles, it will make the family appear weak and divided."  
  
"I have set some of my personal spies to it, but I am sure they will find this new information very useful."  
  
"You have given me much ease."  
  
After that, the subject was closed. We talked of politics, namely what I was going to tell the Baroness of Ultera when she arrived in a few days.  
  
The Baroness was scheduled to arrive that day and I felt nervous. I knew my answer to her request for money was not going to please her. A servant swatted my tapestry.  
  
"Baroness Ultera insists that she see you." She called.  
  
"Please, bring her in."  
  
The Baroness entered and curtsied. She was a thin woman of middle age with a few gray hairs shading her blonde temples.  
  
"Please sit down. Will you take some refreshments? I asked indicating the modest luncheon I had set out in anticipation of her arrival.  
  
She sat down and daintily munched on a piece of fruit. We exchanged pleasantries. Though she was obviously uncomfortable, she was faultlessly polite. She wore her clothing as though it were her best.  
  
Her dowdy, ill-fitting dress could have been in style when my parents were young, but now was hopelessly out of date.  
  
The Baroness was a woman of much dignity and pride, which made my news even more difficult to bear.  
  
"My lady, it grieves me to tell you what you do not want hear." I began.  
  
She sat up straight and hardened her features in anticipation of crushing news. "I have prevailed upon my brother to bring back the tax-relief system, but he refused to listen to me. I used every means I could imagine to sway him to our cause, and while I know that is no excuse and it does not make your purses any less pinched and your folk any less hungry, please know that I have and will continue to do everything I am able to help you. I do not have a personal fortune otherwise matters would be simple. If you give me a few days, I may be able to ask Lord Emeric of Renselaeus if he would issue you a loan."  
  
My voice was uncommonly fast and panicky. When I finally paused for breath, my throat grew constricted and I knew I was about to cry.  
  
"Please excuse me, milady." I said, just as a sob worked its way out and a few tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Certainly." She said, "Thank you for your time."  
  
She left quickly forgetting to curtsy. I cried, thinking of how I would feel if I were her. How would she tell her people that she had to give them to a capricious, selfish King or allow them to starve?  
  
That afternoon, I felt more anger toward Ogaric than toward any other person I had ever met. Something inside me snapped. What were Ogaric's feelings compared to those of the people of Ultera? Did he have to watch his children's bellies swell with hunger? Out of my woe and self-pity I hatched a wild, loose plan. A final bid for his support. It probably would not work, but I had nothing left to lose.  
  
A/N: I admit that there is quite a lot of darkness and unhappiness in this chapter. It will get happier, don't worry. I received very few reviews for this story. Whether it was because you all are too lazy (with the exception of Felsong and a few others) or because you thought I didn't want reviews (a bit of a stretch, I admit).  
  
Here is my ultimatum. If you like this story, review and I will update. If you don't, continue not reviewing and I will pull it off this site so that you do not accidentally click on it (heaven forbid). 


	7. Chapter 7

Who's Who in FFOF (Flauvic: Friend or Foe):  
  
Remare-Marquis of Shevraeth Chaniqua-Remare's fiance Emeric-Prince of Renselaeus Arian-Princes of Renselaeus Henric-Nimiar's spy Baroness Ultera-asks Nimiar for money to feed her Barony Lord Fabian-Baroness Ultera's friend Manana-Nimiar's sister Ogaric-King and Nimiar's brother Lehan-Nimiar's uncle and Count of Tlanth Macina-Lehan's lover  
Chapter Seven  
I wiped the perspiration off of my hands for what seemed to be the thousandth time. I was about to leave my rooms and go down the Petitioner's Court and publicly confront Ogaric.  
  
I remembered my encounter with Baroness Ultera a few days before. I had wanted to storm downstairs, drag the King out and confront him then and there; however; my sense intervened, instead I was going to Petition him as was my right by law.  
  
Giving my forehead a final, dainty dab with my handkerchief, I pushed my tapestry aside and entered the hall.  
  
I was at the turnoff for the hall or the courtyard when I felt a tap on my back. Flauvic had sneaked up on me.  
  
He bowed and looked me up and down, "Forgive my impertinence, my lady, but you are up to something. Would Ogaric approve if he knew what you were doing?"  
  
As usual with Flauvic, I was flabbergasted, "That is my prayer. I hope you will pardon my reticence, but I must be going. I have an important meeting."  
  
"Of course, my lady. I will not keep you any longer."  
  
He gave a final bow and turned around before I could curtsy.  
  
I hurried on to the courtyard.  
  
Few people bothered to petition these days so the courtyard was much emptier than it had been when I had addressed it over two years ago.  
  
A small batch of noblemen were gathered near a small fountain and an even smaller batch of commoners were conversing on an arrangement of benches in the corner.  
  
I greeted the noblemen and had a brief discussion with them and persuaded them to join me as I walked to the group of commoners.  
  
There were five nobles in all. The only familiar face was Baroness Ultera who, when told of my course of action, insisted on joining me.  
  
The rest were men. Three were all part of one family, who needed a minor inheritance dispute hammered out. The last was a neighbor of the baroness who was in much the same situation as she.  
  
The three commoners were all there to complain about the lack of food in Barony Ultera. I recognized the man who had first asked for an audience.  
  
We chatted of minor things until Court was called by the ringing of the bells. We were then to enter one dispute at a time.  
  
The men with the inheritance dispute entered first. I could hear Ogaric's loud, raucous laughter and a few indistinct words. The three men walked out, talking angrily amongst themselves. Now it was our turn.  
  
The Baroness Ultera, Lord Fabian, her neighbor, the three commoners and I entered the throne room.  
  
I was in front, walking calmly. I was pleased with my pleasant smile and composed posture. I heard whispers and gasps of shock as I strolled into the room, curtsied, and deliberately knelt on the petitioner's side of the table. The courtiers fairly gaped at me.  
  
"Nimiar, for life's sake, what are you doing?" Ogaric demanded as the people behind me made their courtesies and knelt on either side of me.  
  
"I am petitioning the King of Remalna as is my right by law." I replied.  
  
"What is your request, petitioner?" he was being unduly cold and very  
  
disrespectful.  
  
"I request that the Tax Relief System be restored."  
  
"Request denied."  
  
"It has been the policy that the King must hear all evidence before he makes a ruling on a petition."  
  
"Policies change. Denied."  
  
I was so hurt and so disappointed. To my great shame, I broke out in tears right there in front of the entire Court.  
  
"Do you remember when I was a little girl and you used to tell me about how much fun it would be when you were King? I looked forward to advising you and using the wisdom that I have worked for over four years. I thought you would care about the people in your Kingdom. But look at you! All decked out in fancy clothes and surrounding yourself with food and drink and people who flatter you, but never tell you the truth. How can you even pretend that you are running this Kingdom. You never listen to anyone except your own whims. You alienate your nobles. And the common people. How long are they going to support you before they get tired of your ridicule and tricks? What about-"  
  
"Silence!" Ogaric thundered. His face was red and a huge vein throbbed on his temple, "You are threatening the King. That is treason! I ought to hang you!"  
  
"You are threatening yourself every time you send a commoner away with his petition unanswered" I retorted.  
  
"I do not want to see you at Athanarel again! Ever! You will begin your exile now. Guards!"  
  
Before I even knew what was happening to me, I was picked up by two very tall, muscular men and hustled out of the castle. They dragged me quite a long way through the city until I was outside the gates, where they dumped me unceremoniously in the dust.  
  
I sat for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened. When I looked around, I noticed that there was quite a crowd. Nobles and commoners alike surrounded me. A strong-looking man assisted me to my feet. I stared at the ruin of my Court dress, the only dress I owned now.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to my aid. I hope that is why you all are here. I-" My voice trailed off. I ran out of things to say.  
  
Emeric approached and put an arm around my shoulders. "You can stay with us as long as you need to."  
  
"Thank you." I replied sincerely, holding back tears.  
  
He raised his voice then said, "If anyone wishes to comfort the Princess during her exile from Court is welcome to join us at Renselaeus."  
  
I had recovered my wits by then and greeted everyone who had gathered, thanking them for their support.  
  
Flauvic, surrounded by his usual covey of Court beauties, bowed gracefully, lowering his torso a shade lower than necessary.  
  
"Your highness, I will be at Renselaeus as quickly as my horse can carry me."  
  
"Thank you, Flauvic, your support brings me much ease of mind."  
  
A change of clothes, paid for by the Renselaeus' was quickly procured and I was soon trotting away from Athanarel. ---------- Life at Renselaeus was much slower and yet much more complicated than the busy hustle of social affairs in Athanarel.  
  
About a third of the Court arrived in Renselaeus in the following month. Both Flauvic and Manana and their following had joined me. Even more people had deserted Athanarel using the excuse of illness or troubles on their land. I was able to get help for Barony Ultera and its neighbors through loans from nobility who sympathized with them or just wanted to spite Ogaric.  
  
Judging from the letters from Father, who had remained in Athanarel to try to persuade Ogaric to use some semblance of sense, things in the capital were bleak. My brother was in a permanent foul mood. He had fired three sets of body servants just in the past week. The few nobles who remained in the city hunkered in their rooms, attending as few social events as they politely could.  
  
I wrote to my father and brother regularly, though I never received any replies from Ogaric.  
  
I spent much of my time with the Renselaeus', deciding what to do. I often found myself wondering what I would do without their and Manana's support.  
  
A few weeks after my exile from Court, Henric, my spy sent a message, telling me to meet him in Tlanth in two weeks. I made arrangements to travel to see Uncle Lehan.  
  
My trip to Tlanth was uneventful, though I felt considerable trepidation about what Henric would tell me. I hoped he had discovered the truth of Ogaric's hangings.  
  
Uncle Lehan was pleased to see me. Both he and his lover, Macina were warm and informal in their greetings.  
  
As Lehan had no children, his castle always seemed oddly empty. In most noblehouses there was at least one disgruntled nanny chasing after a rogue lordling.  
  
Dinner was pleasant. I found the relaxed environment of Tlanth a relief. I had not realized all of the plotting and conniving I had been doing in Renselaeus until that evening.  
  
Macina was absent. When I asked after her, Lehan told me with a self- satisfied smile that she was seeing a healer.  
  
"Is she well?" I asked. Macina may not have been my aunt legally, but I loved her as much as I did Uncle Lehan.  
  
"Oh, yes, she is fine. She just may have a new condition is all." He replied.  
  
I guessed what he was alluding to and smiled. They had wanted a child for as long as I had known them. I could only guess at the excitement and hope they were feeling.  
  
Henric sat at the table, but he was too far away for us to converse properly and I knew that we should never publicly acknowledge any hint of a relationship.  
  
Shortly after dinner, I withdrew to my bedchamber. Not surprisingly, Henric slipped in, via the window.  
  
I already had cleared the small table in the room and knelt on a cushion.  
  
"Come. Sit. Tell me what you have been up to." I told him.  
  
He bowed, then joined me at the table.  
  
"Here is a report of what I have discovered so far and an account of my expenses." He handed me a thick sheaf of papers.  
  
"What have you learned so far?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you know the maid that was at the fugitive's bar, we think she may be alive, but we do not have her location yet. We have found a good many more fugitives, but they have all refused to give us any information. Your bodyguard, Moen, was Ogaric's creature. I found some disturbing news about the Renselaeus' that you are not going to like."  
  
"Are they on Ogaric's side?" I asked. Immediately, all of the private conversations I had with members of the family flashed into my head.  
  
"No, they are with you, but not why you think." Henric brushed his fingers through his thinning hair, "About a year ago, a servant overheard Remare making a deal with his parents. They would allow him to marry whoever he pleased if he conformed to their political machinations. If it makes you feel any better, he resisted them for quite some time."  
  
"What are they plotting?"  
  
"Well, I am just going on half fact, half conjecture, but it seems to me that their best course of action would be to back you against your brother. He cannot last very long on the throne if he continues as he is. When he is usurped, you are the Queen, the victor, and they are your top supporters. Now, tell me who should be made King if the Queen dies. Your sister would refuse the crown."  
  
"Remare would be King."  
  
"Correct. As long as Renselaeus remains your greatest supporter, you are in danger the moment you achieve power, but you cannot win the country without them."  
  
I thought for a moment. "I think my best course of action would be to lessen their influence without insulting them. Perhaps Emeric could be slowly eased away from being my advisor."  
  
"But then who would advise you? Who could you trust to give you sound advice without trying to kill you?"  
  
I ran through all of the courtiers in my mind and came up empty. Then, oddly, a memory of a golden eye peeking at me through a set of shutters broke my concentration.  
  
"What do you think of Flauvic?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he is certainly qualified, even if you do not count the time he was a tree. The Court would never allow him to become King if you died. The only power he can have is through you. He would be handy at keeping you alive."  
  
"I am going to write a letter to Manana, asking her to join me and bring a few friends of hers. I will also, privately request that her company include Flauvic, but not Remare."  
  
"A good first step." Henric said, "Well, I am off."  
  
He climbed on the windowsill.  
  
"Thank you Henric." I said.  
  
I indulged myself in quite a cry that night. After all, it's not every day that a girl finds out that a man she once loved is now plotting her death. --------------------- AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you review mine, I will probably review yours, unless you do not sign your review. I fixed the dealy-o so that it now accepts anonymous reviews. Anyone who sends an interesting review or a question that I can answer without giving away the plot will be mentioned in my next chapter.  
  
BTW: I cut the length in half so I can update more often. You like? Dislike? Review and tell me!  
  
Greeneyes: Holy cow! I never noticed that, but you're right. How cool, thanks for the observation.  
  
Felsong: Thank you for the advice. I will try to be more encouraging, though, frankly, the idea of typing messages at unknown multitudes (yes, I know I am flattering myself) is rather unnerving.  
  
Anon: How did Mel and Danric's grandkids spawn a little hellion like Oggy (Ogaric)? Well, Oggy did not start out as a bad guy, but he was praised for every little thing he did or said, so naturally, he got little arrogant. So, here was Oggy, the top dog of the Court, when all of a sudden his mom says, "honey, we think you aren't good enough to rule our country." He might have been a semi-decent king with Nee to control him, but just after he found out he was not good enough to rule, the Queen died and he is King. So, here is a guy with no self-confidence (who was a bit selfish and conceited to begin with) trying to rule a country that he feels has no faith in him. Not to mention the fact that his sister ruled Remalna while he was struck down with grief and shock, which has him too scared of her power to listen to her. In short, Oggy isn't evil, he is just a bit too scared and selfish to make good decisions. 


	8. Chapter 8

Characters of note:  
  
Ogaric-Nee's brother and King  
  
Manana-Nee's sister  
  
Emeric-Prince of Renselaeus  
  
Larisa-Manana's friend; was picked on by Ogaric  
  
Iman-Larisa's brother  
  
Lehan-Lord of Tlanth; Nee's uncle  
  
Macina-Lehan's lover  
  
Red-Nee's sadistic gelding  
  
Henric-Nee's spy  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Manana, Cenorek, a lord she was dallying with, Larisa, Flauvic, and a pair of Court ladies I was not familiar with, arrived in Tlanth in short order.  
  
My sister and I had a long, involved discussion about how best to deal with Renselaeus. Changing advisors without offering insult was a tricky business.  
  
We eventually agreed that the best course of action was to slowly ease Flauvic into the role. The Renselaeus' would know what we were up to, but they could not suddenly withdraw support from me without cause. Otherwise, the houses loyal to them would refuse to cooperate with them, dissipating much of their power and rendering them unable to take the throne.  
  
Uncle Lehan was privy to Henric's news. The rumors about him and Macina kept him out of politics and Court affairs. Because he was removed from the passions and rivalries of Court, he could often see a solution that completely eluded Manana and I.  
  
The mood in Tlanth was cheerful. Macina was the Countess of Tlanth in everything but name and the people adored her. She and Lehan had been lovers since they were young, but the imperceptible boundary between nobles and commoners had not allowed them to marry.  
  
Courtiers gossiped about their relationship when no other topic presented itself. They scornfully speculated about when Lehan would drop "that wench" and move on to a proper noble girl. I suspected that there would be a brief flood of rumors over Macina's baby despite our efforts to stop them.  
  
A bout of casual entertainments ensued. I enjoyed the relaxed rules and lack of frivolity this far from Court. I managed to avoid being caught alone by Flauvic for a week before my luck ran out.  
  
I exercised Red over the mountain trails early every morning. The cool air and the sound of the world waking up invigorated me. I was not too surprised to see Flauvic waiting in the middle of the trail, astride a magnificent blue roan mare.  
  
"Greetings, Princess." He inclined his torso as much as the saddle allowed.  
  
"Hello, Flauvic. Imagine seeing you here." I said.  
  
"I thought we might have a discussion. I must say, I am very impressed that you figured out Renselaeus' game. I was beginning to fear you had begun to allow your emotions to rule your head."  
  
That man! He always knocked me off balance.  
  
"I thought you preferred truth with style." I knew I was being rude, but so was he!  
  
"I prefer what makes people uncomfortable. Blunt speech gives a person unpredictability, something that you do not like."  
  
Red saved me from having to reply by trying to take a chunk out of Flauvic's leg. I could not resist a smile when Red's teeth ripped a hole in the expensive material of his breeches.  
  
"I suppose I deserve that. Let us go someplace where you do not have to supervise that demon and try to argue with me at the same time."  
  
I was too curious to refuse, so I led Flauvic to a small clearing where the horses could eat grass and we could talk.  
  
After we had seated ourselves on two slightly bumpy rocks, Flauvic ran his fingers through his hair, a sign of nervousness.  
  
"It is going to be as difficult for me as it is for you to keep my emotions out of things."  
  
"Why do say that?" I asked.  
  
He studied his fingernails, then said, his voice losing its musical tone, "I doubt you will believe me as you believe little I say, but I care for you very much."  
  
I felt embarrassed and shy at his confession and could only cough out a puny "Oh."  
  
"Now, back to business." His voice was brisk, "I thought your signal to the Renselaeus' was rather brilliant. What are you going to do with Emeric? He is a crafty man. You must watch your step with him."  
  
"I am going to ease him out of my confidence and ease you in."  
  
"Smart course of action. If I am going to help you though, I must know your goals. Are you thinking about an overthrow?"  
  
"No, the competing Court is just a power show. I hope I can cow him into listening to me. I think Ogaric could still be a good King. He is more inept than evil."  
  
"Good observation. Has there been any communication between you since Athanarel?"  
  
"I have written to him but have received no replies."  
  
"What do you write?"  
  
"I tell him I love him despite our differences of opinion. Father thinks Ogaric has begun to listen to him. I am told he is not as wild as he was when I was there."  
  
"Allow us to think of our next course of action. I believe I will strike up a flirtation with Manana. It will serve as an excuse for your increased contact with me."  
  
"Brilliant. I am sure Manana will be willing to comply. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"  
  
"There is one more thing." Flauvic stared at the grass, swallowed and opened his mouth. When no sound emerged, he smiled at me and said in a choked voice, "Well, perhaps that thing can wait. Let us return to Castle Tlanth."  
  
He rose and walked to his horse before I could insist he tell me. Why did I always leave a meeting with Flauvic with more questions than answers?  
  
We returned to Renselaeus a week later. My relations with the Renselaeus family did not change much. Now that I was aware of Emeric's intentions, I noticed how much of his advice steered me closer to rebellion.  
  
A courier arrived with a message from Ogaric. He wanted me to return to Athanarel.  
  
Not surprisingly, Emeric wanted me to demand payment for the injustice I suffered. I had enough power that Ogaric could not deny me. Flauvic suggested that I back off this time, maintain good relations with my brother, and use my influence for more important things like the Tax Relief System.  
  
For the first time in public, I followed Flauvic's advice.  
  
Shortly after that episode, I was introduced to Iman, Larisa's brother. He seldom attended Court because he was running his family's lands while his brother looked for a wife at Court. I immediately liked the look of him. He was casual and outgoing, careless with his gestures and clothing yet careful with his jokes and drink.  
  
I was at a ball that was being thrown by Renselaeus. Flauvic and I were chatting of nothing in particular, an art at which we are both adept, when Manana and Larisa joined us with an unfamiliar young man trailing at Larisa's arm. Larisa introduced us and Iman asked me to dance in a light easy tone that I later discovered he always used.  
  
The dance was relatively simple and slow and involved no changing of partners.  
  
After we had been dancing for a few minutes, him cracking jokes and I responding appropriately, he looked down at me seriously and said, "The real reason I asked you to dance was not to twirl you about, though it has been a very pleasant experience. I want to thank you for defending Larisa in front of Ogaric. You have no idea how miserable he was making her. The letters she wrote.you saved her from social disaster."  
  
I felt warm blood rush to my cheeks, "You are welcome, though frankly I wish I had not taken the action I took that afternoon. There were so many other ways I could have shown my disapproval."  
  
"Sometimes you just have to grab a person's attention." He said, suddenly his tone changed back to lightheartedness, "So, what do you think of the latest dance. What is it called again?"  
  
I told him the name and we continued discussing entertainments and fashions for the rest of the evening.  
  
That evening I was reminded that every action has a reaction. I was just relieved that this action had won me an ally.  
  
My last week at Renselaeus was spent cajoling nobles. Either Flauvic or Manana was constantly at my side as I dined with Lady This or consulted with Lord That.  
  
Finally, the preparations were made and I was off for Athanarel.  
  
This time, there was no official greeting party. Ogaric, Father and a few other Courtiers were present.  
  
I approached and curtsied to Ogaric. When he allowed me to rise, I kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to my father. Flauvic and I had spent a long time planning this moment. I had wanted to both embrace and kiss my brother, but Flauvic told me that too much warmth would give the impression that I came back with my tail between my legs. Eventually, we compromised.  
  
Ogaric had regained much of his old charm. His lips lost their white, pinched look. His comments carried less acid. I appraised him with pleasure. He would be a good king after all.  
  
Iman soon became my partner at social affairs. His humor eased many a strained social occasion. I quietly gathered from gossip that Iman was much more skilled at running his lands than his brother. The longer I knew him, the more I realized that his easygoing attitude was a cover for an intense, focused intelligence.  
  
I barely noticed when Iman and I slid into an earnest courtship. My mind was too full of politics and schemes to worry about romance. Flauvic, Manana and I were always having emergency meetings about the latest crises.  
  
During this period, Ogaric was on his best behavior. He curbed his tongue and listened to me half the time at Petitioner's Court. He was not the Ogaric of my childhood, but he was much improved from the petulant fool I had left a few months ago.  
  
A month and a half after I returned home, Henric sent a message saying that he had found some very important information that he needed to deliver verbally and in person, preferably where I could be alone afterwards.  
  
I arranged for a leatherworker, which was Henric's "trade", to talk to me in my room about a new bridle I wanted for my filly.  
  
When he entered, he strode nervously about the room, checking here and there for eavesdroppers. Finally, he sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"You are not going to like my news, Princess." He began hoarsely. He piddled with his fingers and refused to meet my eyes.  
  
"I cannot imagine anything worse than Renselaeus' betrayal." I said, hoping to ease his anxiety.  
  
"This is much worse than Renselaeus."  
  
He met my eyes and I took a deep breath, steeling myself for the worst.  
  
AN:  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is short, but please don't kill me! You will understand its brevity in the next chapter.  
  
I tried Felsong's advice of being kind and encouraging. Now it's time for extortion. I will not update again until I have a total of twenty reviews, that's only like five more. You had better be snappy though, because I am going to be on vacation for three weeks and I do not know if I will be able to update after I leave.  
  
I made a sketch of Nimiar and Flauvicthe other day. If anyone is interested in looking at it, tell me in your review and leave an email address.  
  
I am considering putting up a Tamora Pierce fanfic, but I am hesitant to do so because I am afraid the material may be a bit risque. There are no sex scenes, major violence, or homosexuality, but I would appreciate it if someone would be willing to take a look and tell me if it is a bit too much.  
  
Oswari- I hope you are happy now! I am sorry, but you will probably have to wait awhile on the next chapter.  
  
Aqualyne- I can't answer a lot of that stuff. You will just have to wait for me to get there. I hope this chapter answered all of your questions and, yes, I planned it this way (sort of). I love questions and criticism. Give me more!  
  
Charmgirl- It is nice to know my fic is actually different.  
  
Felsong- Thanks for sticking with me on every chapter. 


End file.
